Let Me Take Care of You
by Chrissie 40
Summary: In Regina's P.O.V. Emma has had a hard day. Regina sees this and strives to make it better. For MA audiences only.


Let Me Take Care of You

You come home from a long, hard day. I immediately notice, hug you and feel you melt in my arms.

"Let me take care of you," I say.

"Oh, baby," you start to reply.

But I look up at you. You look like you want to cry.

"Let me take care of you," I repeat.

You sigh and I don't miss a beat. I grab your bag from your shoulder and take your coat off. Damn, this bag weighs a ton. Almost as heavy as a bolder. I toss them to the side and then take your hand. I lead you to the kitchen table where I've made your favorite meal. I pull out the chair and you sit down. out of no where, I wrap my arms around your shoulder and peck your closest cheek.

"Thank you, hunny," you say with a smile.

I move to serve your meal. We sit and begin to eat. There's no conversation. None is necessary.

After we eat, you look up and say, "That was delicious. Thank you for understanding."

I look at you with sincerity in my eyes. I nod my head. Then I stand and clear the dishes. "Go unwind. Want me to run you a bubble bath?"

"I'll do it," you say and walk away.

A little while later, I timidly knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in," you say.

"Hey."

"There she is. Where were you," you ask.

"I wanted to give you privacy."

"Oh, well you're here now," you say and motion to the toilet seat.

"Thanks for dinner," you say.

"I'd do anything for you," I reply. You hear what I said and wink your eye.

"Anything," you ask.

I nod my head.

"Let me watch you," you say.

"Do what?"

"Strip and join me," you say.

I lean down to remove my shoes and toss them aside along with my socks. My hands travel to my jeans button.

"Slowly," you say.

I sway my hips slowly from side-to-side. I unbutton the pants and begin to push them down my legs. Once they are at my feet, I carefully step out of them.

"Take off your shirt," you say as you lick your lips.

In one movement, my shirt is off my body. I stand before you. My heart is pounding.

"You're gorgeous," you say as you sense my nervousness.

My hand moves behind my back. I unclasp my bra. It falls to the floor. You move closer to the side of the tub. Your eyesight never leaves me. I sway back. My breasts sway with me some side to side. Your smile grows wide.

My hands find my waistband of my bikini underwear. I hear you moan. So I slowly yank them down my body. Once they are off, I fling them into my hands. Then toss them at you. You catch them. Your smile is contagious. It melts my heart.

"Come here," you say as you toss them aside. You extend your hand to me to assist me. once I'm sitting in the water, I pull you to me and kiss you passionately. Our mouths meet and mold very quickly. Our tongues thrash against each other. We both moan.

I push you against the wall of the tub. I straddle myself around your body. You instinctively cup my butt with your hands. You squeeze and I gasp. You look at me with a devilish look in your eyes.

You try to push a finger inside me, but I stop you.

"What's wrong," you say.

"Let me take care of you," I say. As I'm saying that I plunge a finger into your wet pussy. You make that "oh" face. My fingers start to pump in out, in and out.

"Faster," you moan. I try to obey as best as I can. The water is not helping.

"Hey, gorgeous," I say.

You look at me.

"Can we get out of the tub?"

you quickly move to turn off the faucet. You grab a towel and quickly get out. You turn and lend me a hand. Once we are out of the tub, we walk hand and in hand to the bedroom.

I say, "Go lay down on the bed."

You silently do as you're told.

I see you sexually climb and gather the covers around you. You don't lay down though.

"I wanna watch you move around the room."

I stride boldly around without stealing a glance at you. Because if I do I know I'm through. I walk over to the CD player and insert a CD.

"What cha doing?"

Without any explanation I simply press play on the remote control and walk back to you. The sweet melody of a guitar resonates in the room. With each chord that is played, it matches the rhythm of my heart, beating fast.

I approach the bed. you extend your hand. I sit there motionless. You maneuver yourself onto your knees. You place your arms under my shoulders. My eyesight never leaves you.

As I look down at your womanhood I don't need to ask.

"Are you ready for me?"

You nod your head and reply,

"Please make love to me."

You spread your legs farther apart and bend your knees. I eagerly position myself as I stare at a world that always feels new to me.

"Baby?"

"Just admiring what's in front of me," I say honestly. You giggle.

There is silence except for our bated breaths. I move closer and decide to try something new.

I take my fingers and place them against your pussy. Delicately I pluck a hair from it.

"Regina," you say lustfully.

I pull another and you squirm on the bed. I slowly open your lips and insert my pinkie finger into you. Truth be told, I could have just put the fingernail of my pinkie inside of you as I had a feel that you'd be wet for me.

As I push my finger deeper inside you the rest of my hand grabs you.

"Regina," you pant out as your orgasm builds. "M-more."

I place my index finger inside and immediately connect it to your clit. I rub it gently but with no false interpretation of my intentions.

"Make me cum!"

I push harder into you. I thrust my fingers as far and as hard as I can into you. I begin to grunt because of my actions.

"Faster...Harder."

I incorporate my other hand to spread your lips further apart.

"I'm going to try something. Tell me if it's hurts." With that warning I make a fist with my hand and push it into your pussy.

"Ah, ah, ah," you moan feverishly. I don't know how but you manage to grab my hair and scrape your fingers in it. You pull slightly, but I know why.

"I'm coming," you scream out as a tidal wave of your glorious wetness seeps out of you. I quickly pull out and bend forward. I open my mouth and drink your wetness. It tastes so sweet. I lick you from your clit to almost your butt.

You mean loudly. "Regina, I love you sweetheart!"

You explode again. This time I can have the full effect of your essence. I don't hesitate cone bit. While my tongue is positioned there, I snake a finger inside to rub and caress your clit.

"Oooohhh," you moan. "Holy fuck!"

I giggle. You hear me and giggle with me.

"Again," you sexually plead.

I obey without comment. I lick you from your gloriously throbbing clit to the bottom of your entrance. As I am doing this I am loudly slurping your essence into my mouth. I can tell you are enjoying this as I hear you giggle while in your erotic state of being. Once I have completed this journey, you tap my shoulder.

I look up and ask, "Are you alright?"

"Never better," you say as you attempt to catch your breath. "Come here. Let me hold you?"

I shimmy up to your awaiting opened arms. When regina was in Emma's arms she tightened them.

"How was that?"

"Baby, it was magnificent. I love you for not just that, but for knowing and recognizing that I had a shitty day and wanting to fix it."

"Emma, we're a couple, right?"

"Wonderfully so," you reply.

"Then it was my duty to help you, the woman who I love, to live her best life. We all have bad days. It's how you take action that matters."

"I love you, Regina Mills," you say.

"And I totally adore and love you, Emma Swan," I reply.

We turn over onto our sides then. Immediately to pull each other closer we wrap our arms around one another and grab each other's backsides. We both contently moan in approval. I lean forward to capture her pink, supple lips with my own. I immediately lick your lips so you would allow me entrance into her mouth. Once you do, my tongue darts inside and meets her tongue. They dance together. Somehow, I manage to suck on her tongue.

"Regina," you moan.

"Emma," I whisper back. Then go back to kissing you passionately. We roll around on the bed for a long time. During this time, both of our hands travel to each other's pussies. As if on cue, we enter each other at the same time. This action jolts me from a sexual haze I was in.

"Emma," I whisper into your closest ear. You push further into me.

"Harder," I say seductively.

You go in harder and deeper than before.

"Baby, you're so wet," you comment as you thrusts in and out of me.

"Thank you for reminding me what butterflies feel like," I say.

You stop the kiss and looks at me. "Regina, I-I don't know what to say to that. Except for maybe this…" You comb a strand of my black hair out of my eyes as you reveal, "I swear when our lips touch, I can taste the next sixty years of my life."

I have tears in my eyes from hearing that confession. You dry them with the pads of your thumbs. I dive back into our kiss. Our teeth smack against each. We kiss for a long time. We recognize all of our successes and failures as a couple. We both know that the failures are just learning experiences and promises of the fact that we will do better the next time.

I push you onto your back and throw your hands over your head. You moan, but don't say a word.

I disengage from your mouth to go directly to sucking on your supple breast. i lick you and suck on your nipple hard.

"Oh," you moan.

I suck again. You squirm.

I tend to the other gorgeous breast and suck it in my mouth. As I'm sucking, my free hands are massaging your other breast. I knead it over and over with my palm. I pull your nipple hard and you gasp.

"Baby," you moan.

I suck on your breast harder.

"I'm coming," you scream out in ecstasy. I hold on as you ride your orgasm out.

I let go of your breast and climb up the mattress again. I pull on your shoulder to turn you to face me. once your there, I brush a strand of hair out of your eyes.

"I love you beyond words," you say as your eyesight penetrates my soul.

"I feel the same," I reveal as I yawn.

"You're tired. Let's sleep," you suggest as you pull me into your arms.

Just like that we are both asleep as we dream about each other.


End file.
